No soy tu segunda opción
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Nada dura para siempre. Ni el dolor, ni la alegría. Todo en la vida es aprendizaje, todo en la vida esta en seguir adelante...


**No soy tu segunda opción… **

**POV Ritsu **

_El amor es como los fantasmas, todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto._

_Yo, por ejemplo, si lo he visto, y sentido también. Pero, a escondidas de todos… ¿A quiénes me refiero con "Todos"? Pues… A Mugi, Yui, Azusa y hasta a Mio, que es mi mejor amiga._

_El único que sabe de quién estoy enamorada es Satoshi. Él siempre se entera de todo… Aun no sé cómo le hace O`_´O_

_Bueno, la cosa, seguro se estarán preguntando de quien hablo sobre esto del amor y todas esas cursilerías._

_¿Quién es la persona que me provoca decir todo esto?_

_Pues nada más y nada menos que… Azusa…_

_Sí. Amo a Azusa Nakano… Esa pequeña kouhai, que siempre reniega para practicar…_

_Hasta aun yo me sorprendo… Ósea ¿yo, Ritsu Tainaka, estar enamorada? Y para rematar, de Azusa… Debo estar sufriendo algún problema mental… Aunque, seamos sinceros, nadie elige de quien enamorarse ¿No? _

_Como dice el dicho: "El amor es ciego"_

_Me estoy empezando a asustar… De mi misma… _

_HAA! ¡Y cada día la miro más! Me parece que me estoy convirtiendo en una acosadora…_

_Pero… Lo más importante de todo… Es que dudo que ella también me ame…_

_¡Ósea! ¡Es una chica corrupta! ¡Es muy madura, seria y estricta!... Seguro no es tan extraña como yo… _

_Pero además, cada vez de que Yui la abraza y la tiene tan cerca… Me dan… No lo sé… Sé que no son celos, porque tranquilamente yo también podría abrazarla… Pero se siente como una punzada en el pecho… Y duele demasiado…_

_¡PERO TAMPOCO VOY A LLEGAR UN DÍA A LA ESCUELA, Y ME PONGA EN LOS PASILLOS ARRODILLADA FRENTE A ELLA Y LE DIGA: Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere… NO!_

_¡O POR EJEMPLO, EN LA PLAYA: Ya sé por qué el mar es salado: porque todo lo dulce te lo llevaste tú… MENOS! _

_Eso sería verdaderamente imposible, me duele decirlo, pero es verdad… _

_No._

_No es imposible… Ya me canse de sentir esto durante mucho tiempo, lo llevo en la garganta queriendo gritarlo… Claro está, no voy a gritarle… Eso sería muy confuso para ella, ¿No creen? _

_Yo: ¡Azusa! ¡TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO! ¡Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA! ¡POR FAVOR!_

… _Eso sería demasiado raro… ¿No creen? _

_¡MALDICION! ¡ODIO EL AMOR! ¡LO ODIO! _

_¿Pero saben qué? Mañana es martes, y al terminar la "Practica" del club me confesare_

**Fin POV Ritsu **

Era un soleado y lindo día en Japón, y una castaña imperativa, de ojos dorados de dirigía a la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, junto con su mejor amiga llamada Mio.

Ambas chicas, al llegar a la escuela, se encontraron con Yui y Mugi. Las cuatro chicas empezaron a charlar, hasta que toco el timbre del comienzo de clases.

Las clases pasaron como todos los días. Pero esta vez, aquella castaña de ojos dorados estaba más distraída que lo usual, o mejor dicho muy distraída.

Al terminar las clases, las cinco chicas de HTT se dirigían al salón del club de Música Ligera.

Ritsu iba atrás de todo, y cuando podía miraba disimuladamente a Azusa. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y a la ves, tranquila. Por que se va a poder sacar un peso de encima, el saber si la ama o no…

El resto de la tarde paso rápido, pero Ritsu no estaba tan energética que lo anteriores días. Tomaron té y comieron pastel.

Mio: Chicas ¿no creen que se está haciendo un poco tarde? / Pregunto la pelinegra, viendo a sus demás amigas

Azusa: Mio-senpai tiene razón, el sol ya se está ocultando… / Dijo, la pequeña kouhai mirando hacia la ventana

Tres minutos después, se encontraban todas con sus cosas para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

Ritsu: Azusa, espera un segundo / Le dijo a su kouhai antes de que salga del salón / Quiero decirte algo…

Azusa: Claro senpai ¿Qué pasa?

Yui, Mio y Mugi se habían quedado paradas en la puerta.

Ritsu: Emm… Chicas ¿pueden esperarnos abajo, por favor? / Dijo, nerviosa

Mugi: Claro Ricchan, vamos chicas / Dijo, con un brillo en los ojos mirando a Ritsu

Las tres chicas, al salir del salón, cerraron la puerta, dejando a Ritsu y Azusa a solas

Azusa: ¿Qué me quería decir, senpai?

Ritsu: ¡Ha, cierto! Bueno emm…. Yo… / Se empezó a sonrojar y parecía avergonzada

Azusa: Puede decirme lo que quiera Senpai, no se avergüence / Dijo, un poco sonrojada

"_Me cuesta tanto decirte que me gustas, por miedo a perderte" _

Ritsu: Emm… Y..o… Yo… ¡TE AMO, AZUSA! / Dijo, cerrando los puños y los ojos fuertemente

Un silencio reino en el salón. Ni Ritsu, ni Azusa decían algo. Hasta que algo golpeo la cara de Ritsu, dejándola media aturdida y mirando directamente a la izquierda…

Azusa: No… ¡NO PUEDES! / Grito, enojada

Ritsu parpadeo varias veces para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba... Azusa le había abofeteado en la cara.

Lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia Azusa, la cual tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Azusa: Además, yo amo a Yui-senpai / Dijo, con determinación

Ritsu: ¿Y tú sabes si ella te ama? / Pregunto, sin expresión alguna

Azusa: P-Pues… No… Pero a como me abraza seguro que si / Dijo, enojada

Azusa se acomodó su bolso en su hombro derecho y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para luego salir, dando un portazo.

Y ahí quedo… El corazón de la castaña destrozado… Azusa lo destrozo sin compasión…

"**Dos semanas después…"**

Era un día lluvioso en Japón. Las cinco chicas de HTT se encontraban tomando te. Todo era igual que siempre… Excepto por Ritsu.  
Desde hace dos semanas que está deprimida, distante y tranquila…

A pesar de todo el tiempo que paso, las cosas entre Ritsu y Azusa no iban muy bien… Pues no se hablaron desde entonces.

Yui: Chicas, chicas, Mugi-chan y yo les tenemos que decir algo… / Dijo, entusiasmada

Azusa: Pues, díganos, senpais… / Dijo, con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa

Mugi: Pues…Yui-chan y yo estamos saliendo… / Dijo, con una sonrisa y un leve rubor

Mio y Ritsu las felicitaron, pero la sonrisa de Azusa se esfumo.  
Ritsu dirigió la mirada hacia Azusa, noto como se sentía.

Azusa: Disculpen senpais, me acorde que tenía un compromiso… / Mintió, para luego retirarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo…

Yui: ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a Azu-nyan? / Pregunto, con su dedo índice en su mentón

Mio: No, pero yo también me pregunte lo mismo. Anda media extraña…

Mugi: Chicas, no se preocupen. Azusa-chan aclaro que tenía un compromiso…

Ritsu sabía perfectamente lo que le pasa a Azusa… Sera mejor ir a buscarla antes de que se valla demasiado lejos…

Ritsu: Chicas, perdón, pero yo también me tengo que ir, las veo mañana / Dijo, para salir lo más rápido que pudo del salón del club…

**POV Ritsu**

Sabía perfectamente porque Azusa salió así de la nada del Club…

Ahora me encuentro buscándola por los pasillos, mientras me dirigía a la puerta de salida. Ahora que llegue a la salida, me doy cuenta que llueve a cantaros… Pero no me importa. Necesito ir a buscarla…

Agarro mi paraguas, y salgo de ahí. Me dirijo al camino en el que siempre vamos todas. Al estar a medio camino de donde nos separamos, me percato de que no abrí mi paraguas, pero eso no me importa en este momento… Lo único que me importa es Azusa…

Al llegar a una esquina, encuentro el parque de separación de caminos… Y ahí esta… Sentada en una banca, toda mojada, y con la mirada en el suelo…

Sin esperar un segundo más, me dirijo hacia ella

**Fin POV Ritsu **

La pequeña pelinegra se encontraba llorando en una banca bajo la lluvia. Le dolía el pecho. El saber que su primer amor platónico estaba con alguien más, hacía que su pequeño corazón doliera…

Sentía las gotas de la fría lluvia caer sobre ella. Sabía que al llegar a casa, sus padres la regañarían por estar toda mojada… Pero eso no importa ahora.

De un momento a otro, aquellas frías gotas de agua dejaron de caer en sima de ella… Algo la estaba cubriendo…

La pequeña pelinegra dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto que la cubría… Era un paraguas, lo cual era sostenido por la castaña a la que le rompió el corazón.

Ritsu: ¿Estas bien? / Pregunto, con una muy pequeña sonrisa, intentando alentar a la pelinegra

Azusa se levantó de la banca y vio un segundo a la castaña, para luego abrazarla rápidamente.

Mientras Azusa lloraba en el hombro de la castaña, Ritsu le acariciaba lentamente su espalda, e hizo que Azusa se sentara a su lado en la banca

Al acabo de diez minutos, la castaña y la pelinegra se encontraban bajo el paraguas, mirando hacia el frente. La pelinegra tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ritsu, mientras que esta le acariciaba la espalda…

Azusa: Perdóneme, Ritsu-senpai / Se disculpó, mientras seguía con la mirada hacia el frente

Ritsu: ¿Qué debo perdonarte, Azusa? / Pregunto, confundida

Azusa: El haberle si tan fría cuando se me confeso… Ahora sé cómo se sintió / Dijo, con sinceridad

Ritsu: No te preocupes Azusa, igual ya veía venir el rechazo… Siempre se notó, que a pesar de todo, estabas enamorada de Yui. Pero además, estoy consciente de que no soy un buen ejemplo al enamorarme de ti… / Dijo, mientras se le quebraba la voz, y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Azusa le dirigió la mirada, y noto el estado de la castaña

Azusa: Perdóneme… / Dijo, mientras la abrazaba

Ritsu: Ya…. No pasa nada / Dijo, mientras también la abrazaba y se le escapaba una lagrima / Sera mejor que vayas a tu casa. Te enfermaras si sigues con esa ropa mojada…

Azusa: Tiene razón… Pero usted también vaya a su casa… / Dijo, con un leve sonrojo

Ritsu: Si, lo se…

Ambas se pararon de la banca, y Azusa estaba dispuesta a irse, pero algo la atrajo hacia atrás y una mano agarro su brazo izquierdo y le dio un paraguas, haciendo que ese paraguas cubriera a Azusa de la lluvia.

La pequeña pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, y a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba la castaña, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando bajo la lluvia…

"_Siento felicidad por volverte a ver, pero también siento tristeza al saber que te perdí…"_

"**2 Semanas después…" **

Todas las "practicas" del club de Música Ligera eran igual que siempre.

A pesar de que Yui y Mugi se demostraban mucho su cariño en el club, Azusa por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba.

¿Cuál era esa "Extraña razón"?

Bueno, no se sentía tan mal, porque con Ritsu, se olvidaba de Yui, y le hacía sentir mucho mejor el que la castaña este a su lado para no hacerla sentir tan sola…

Sin duda, se hicieron más cercanas.

El tiempo pasaba, y con eso, las relaciones también.  
Mientras que la relación de Yui y Mugi se debilitaba, la relación entre Ritsu y Azusa se fortalecía… En amistad claro…

Con el tiempo, las personas cambian, y con eso, las chicas de HTT.

Yui y Mugi eran más serias ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que su relación no anda bien. Yui se había quitado las orquídeas y se volvió un poco más responsable. Y Mugi tenía el cabello un poco más corto.

Mio se volvió un poco más atrevida. Ella ahora mismo, tiene una relación con Nodoka, y no es tan miedosa como antes.

Ritsu se había sacado la diadema amarilla, era más seria y responsable, pero también, era más alta.

Y Azusa había crecido y tenía un poco más de busto.

"**En la clase de Azusa…"**

Ui: Azusa-chan ¿Te has enterado?

Azusa: ¿Enterarme de qué?

Ui: Que Onee-chan y Tsumugi-senpai terminaron…

Azusa se sentía feliz, pero a la vez triste por sus senpais.  
Por un lado, el hecho de que se hayan peleado, y por el otro, el hecho de tener una oportunidad con Yui.  
A partir de ese momento, Azusa se sentía con más energías ¿Por qué? No se sabe, pero sin duda se sentía feliz.

A pesar de que Azusa se le pudiera confesar a Yui, no lo hizo. Ella quería que pase un tiempo para poder declarársele.

"**Una semana después…" **

Ritsu sabía que algo le pasaba a Azusa

¿Por qué?

Porque andaba más feliz de lo normal y ahora estaba distante con ella…

Mientras tanto, Azusa pasaba más tiempo con Yui para animarla y pasar más tiempo con ella, para poder confesársele.

Era un sábado por tarde. Azusa y Yui se encontraban en el parque caminando…Bueno, Yui persiguiendo palomas y Azusa caminando.

Mientras Azusa caminaba, su celular vibro indicando que le había llegado un mensaje de texto.

-_Azusa, necesito que mañana vengas a mi casa a las 15:00 p.m _

_-Ritsu_

Al leer esto, Azusa le respondió que estaría puntual.

Azusa: ¡Yui-senpai! ¡Deje de perseguir palomas!

"**Al día siguiente…" **

Azusa se encontraba en la casa de Ritsu. Apenas había llegado, así que, subieron al cuarto de la castaña y empezaron a hablar…

Azusa: ¿Qué pasa Ritsu-senpai? / Pregunto la pelinegra, haciéndole entender a la castaña a que le diga el motivo

Ritsu: Ha si, sobre eso. Necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Te está pasando algo malo?

Azusa: No… ¿Por qué pregunta eso? / Pregunto, verdaderamente sin entender el punto donde quería llegar la castaña

Ritsu: Es que has estado muy distante. No solo conmigo, sino que con Mio y Mugi también… Pero de Yui no… ¿Qué tanto hacen?

Azusa: Eso no le incumbe, Ritsu-senpai

Ritsu: Ya lo sé… Yo solo quería saber. Es que, con el motivo que Yui y Mugi sean pareja, nos hicimos mas cercanas, y de repente ya no… ¿Qué pasa, Azusa?

Azusa: Ha, cierto que usted no se enteró…

Ritsu: ¿Enterarme de qué?

Azusa: Que Yui-senpai y Mugi-senpai terminaron…

Ritsu no se había enterado de eso… Ahora ya entendía todo… Ahora que Yui ya no tiene pareja, seguro Azusa aprovechará para hacerse más cercana a Yui y confesársele…

Ritsu: Tu… Sigues enamorada de Yui… ¿No es cierto? / Dijo, con un tono de tristeza, lo cual, Azusa lo noto

Azusa: Tú sigues enamorada de mi… ¿No es cierto? / Dijo, ya sabiendo la respuesta de la castaña

Ritsu asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras desviaba la mirada de Azusa.

Azusa: Ritsu-senpai… Míreme…

Ritsu dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia la pequeña pelinegra.

Azusa: Yo… No te amo… A pesar de que me hayas ayudado a opacar mi tristeza, jamás te amé y jamás lo are… Estuve más cercana contigo para llenar un poco mi tristeza, pero ahora que puedo pasar más tiempo con Yui-senpai, ya no necesito tu compañía… Estuve contigo por consuelo… Nada más… Jamás te vería como algo más que una amiga… perdón Ritsu-senpai, pero es la verdad. Alguien tiene que enseñarte que no te amo y no te amare… Y esa persona soy yo. Ritsu-senpai, madure, yo no estoy enamorada de usted…

Y con esas palabras, Azusa se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la habitación de la castaña, para luego salir de la casa.

"_Fue inevitable ser sumergida por la absoluta oscuridad…" _

Ritsu se quedó viendo el espacio vacío en donde estaba la pelinegra, y unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos demostrando como se sentía…

Se sentía vacía…

Sola…

Usada…

"_Solo me distes alas para terminarme encerando en la jaula de tu corazón…"_

Ritsu se sentó en su cama, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde estaba parada asía un rato, y simplemente se puso a llorar… Liberando esa amargura…

"**Un año después…" **

Si… Exactamente había pasado un año… Fue todo tan rápido… Todo cambio… No es como antes…

Las chicas de HTT estaban en la universidad, a excepción de Azusa, la cual las alcanzara el próximo año…

Mio seguía aun con Nodoka… Al parecer, eran la pareja "Perfecta".

Mugi extrañamente salía con su ex profesora, Sawako.

Azusa se le había confesado a Yui el año anterior… Justo un par de días después de la charla que le cambio la vida a Ritsu.

Y Ritsu… Bueno, Ritsu seguía sola… Por decisión personal. No quería volver a sufrir de esa manera como sufrió con Azusa. Nunca más…

"_Al rechazar mis sentimientos, condene a mi corazón a un vacío de soledad por temor a ser rechazada nuevamente…" _

La banda de HTT aún seguía en pie.

Mugi tenía un estudio, en donde se reencontraban toda la banda para poder practicar, lo cual esas prácticas ya no eran como antes. Ritsu, como presidenta de grupo decía que practicaran… Ya no mas hora del té. Excepto cuando terminaban de practicar. Ritsu solo observaba como las demás integrantes charlaban de cosas triviales. Igualmente era un poco difícil estar donde estaba la pareja YuiAzu demostrando su cariño… Dolía como el primer día…

Pero por parte de Azusa, sentía que su relación no estaba bien. Si bien Yui la ama, ella aun duda un poco desde sus sentimientos, desde hace un año. Exactamente desde que le negó sus sentimientos a Ritsu…

No.

Eso es imposible.

¿O no?

No, claro que no.

Jamás se podría enamorar de Ritsu.

Jamás.

Le costó demasiado tener a Yui como novia, y ahora no se iba a retractar. Y menos saldría con una persona que no le interesa…

Ritsu: "Se ve demasiado feliz al lado de Yui…" / Pensó, mirando directamente hacia la pareja de enfrente

¡Ya basta!

Ya basta de tanto sufrimiento.

Ya basta de seguir interesada en alguien que no vale la pena.

"_Ahora he comprendido a como sonreír sin ti"_

Ritsu: "Ya déjala… Se ve muy feliz al lado de Yui, y si ella quiere ser feliz al lado de Yui, que lo sea" / Pensó, y de la nada se formó una sonrisa en su rostro… Una sonrisa que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo

"_Si no existe camino que pueda seguir, entonces yo pintare mi propio camino en el que pueda continuar…" _

"_Soy solo un ser que va más allá del nunca y de lo imposible"_

"_¡Solo necesitaba a quien pudiese comprenderme!" _

Todas se callaron en el instante en el que vieron esa sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

Ritsu se paró de su silla, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, dirigiendo la palabra hacia Azusa:

Ritsu: Aunque no me ames, gracias a ti pude ver la vida de otro color…

Y con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos salió del estudio, con una energía que no demostraba desde mucho tiempo…

"_Quiero ser escuchada y no ser dejada de lado"_

"_Me resigne a ser la sombra que siempre te perseguía a todos lados"_

Yo soy Ritsu Tainaka, y no necesito el amor de Azusa para ser feliz…

"_Ya no necesito de personas o cosas para lograr ser feliz"_

**Fin.**

_¡Hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo están?_

_Yo estoy bien… ¡Nuevo Fic!_

_Hace décadas no actualizaba… Bueno, tal vez no tanto… _

_Pero es que no se me ocurría nada para escribir, tenía la mente en blanco :p_

_Este es un Fic que quería que su trama sea diferente, pero una cosa me llevo a la otra, y esto salió…_

_¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Les gusto?_

_Lo que más me encanta de hacer historias, son sus Reviews :D_

_Así que no duden en dejar una… Bueno, si quieren XD _

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado_

_Gracias a _Xion0104 _que me dio la inspiración en hacer un RistAzu… XD_

_Este Fic aunque parezca echo así nomás, me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo XD _

Hasta la próxima  
ChariotGraw¬


End file.
